The objectives of this study are to obtain pharmacokinetic data on lamotrigine, compare the efficacy and safety of lamotrigine monotherapy (500 mg/day) to valporate monotherapy (100 mg/day) and to assess the feasibility of converting to lamotrigine monotherapy from carbamazepine or phenytoin monotherapy in adult (age >13 years) outpatients with partial seizures.